


You ruined a perfectly good Kitsune is what you did. Look at it, it's got anger issues.

by IceBreeze



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kitsune Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: There's something off about Kurapika.Well. Okay, there's lots of things off about Kurapika, starting from his anger issues and ending with his complete inability to even think about self care. He is a mess painted in blood and held together by spite, determination, and that lovely duct tape we call found family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	You ruined a perfectly good Kitsune is what you did. Look at it, it's got anger issues.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypermoyashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypermoyashi/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOYA. I HAVEN'T CONSUMED HXH SINCE 2015 SO LIKE THIS IS HODGE PODGED TOGETHER FROM SCRAPS BUT HERE'S A LITTLE THING ABOUT YOUR CHILD. SORRY ITS SO SMALL, I WILL TRY TO GET SOMETHING ELSE FINISHED FOR YOU SOON. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN BEING.

There's something off about Kurapika.

Well. Okay, there's lots of things off about Kurapika, starting from his anger issues and ending with his complete inability to even think about self care. He is a mess painted in blood and held together by spite, determination, and that lovely duct tape we call found family.

(Its a duct tape made of a boy with the sun in his smile and something very off kilter about his mind, a boy who was raised on death and chose friendship instead, and an absolute fucking fool of a man.

It's a duct tape made of these three strangers who became friends who became family, and without them, Kurapika could have been an atomic bomb waiting to explode. As it is, he's still a bomb but he's less likely to cause a nuclear winter upon explosion).

Kurapika is a high functioning mess at best, and highly self destructive at worst, and to try and understand him you'd need 200 plus episodes and a wiki pages. You know this, the author knows this, anyone who has spent more than five minutes with him knows this.

But that's not the point, here.

The point is, there is something off about him.

It's in the sharpness of his teeth, the glint of fang in his smile. It's in the way his form seems to flicker sometimes, shifting, stretching, as if he can't decide on the shape of it. (As if he isn't used to holding one form for so long). It's in the way his steps are silent, his skin cold, his heart still.

It's in the way his shadow sometimes has tails, when he doesn't think anyone is watching. Nine of them, rustling like wings waiting to be spread. Nine tails, when humans should not have tails.

But then, Kurapika isn't human, is he? Not much is known about the Kurta clan beyond their eyes, beyond their distance, but there are rumours. Whispers that their humanity is only skin deep, and even that is questionable. Whispers that they can change into something huge, or powerful, or all three. Whispers that they eat hearts or flesh, or souls, or maybe all three.

Whispers that they are dangerous, especially to those who touch things they've claimed as theirs.

And the thing about whispers is that they hold more truth than people realise.

There is a truth, and the truth is this: Kurta is not the only name Kurapika is known by. 

There is a truth, and the truth is this: Kurapika has reached the pinnacle of his species, and he is more powerful than humans will ever know.

There is a truth, and a truth is this: if there is one thing a Kitsune never gives it's forgiveness, and if there is one thing a Kitsune never does is forget.


End file.
